


Cold Nights

by C0ldHravt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Crush, Drunk Sex, Flirting, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0ldHravt/pseuds/C0ldHravt
Summary: George is finding how to not be cold hearted to his friends, he wants help from his friends but he still doesn’t know who’s the right person to talk to....
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 31





	Cold Nights

It was afternoon everyone started going back to they’re homes since it’s getting late.Except for George he’s just sitting on the grass alone..feeling the windy calm air while everyone’s leaving. Quackity walks towards him and sees...george 

hey you good gogy? Hellooooo?  
He goes up to him waving his hands in his face hello??? Gogy???  
George zone out for sometime

GEORGE!! Quackity shouts 

oh sorry quackity i zoned out for a bit my bad

Your such an idiot your literally an idiot, you where zoned out for 5 MINUTES.

Anyways....george rolled his eyes

AND WHAT THE HELL GEORGE why the fuck are you doing just sitting here so clueless.


End file.
